My Hero
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: There goes my hero... watch him as he goes! He's ordinary... Or maybe not so ordinary, after all... America wants to be Kagome's hero, but what if she doesn't want one... but wants something else from him instead? short AmeriKag


MCD: *still in a state of shock and awe after watching the Avengers movie last night*

Deerrrrrrpppppppp…. *Hero fetish, commence!*

_**There goes my hero…**_

Kagome raised an eyebrow questioningly at the grinning blonde.

"I don't need a hero." She stated simply, flipping her raven hair over her shoulder and out of her eyes, just in time to see the star-spangled man pout.

"Aww! But I'm Captain America!" America whined and spun around in his costume, as if doing so would make her realize. Kagome just shook her head, wondering how much it had cost to get the _actual _costume from the movie "Avengers". Then again, this was America we were talking about. He could paint every state red, white and blue if he wanted to.

"No, you're _the _America." Kagome chuckled at his wider pout. After a moment, he sighed in defeat and shrugged, turning away from her.

"Whatevs, Kags. Imma go show Iggy my costume, 'kay? See ya!" he waved over his shoulder and ran out the door. Kagome shook her head and turned back, walking into her kitchen. She sighed as she picked up a dirty plate.

'_Well, there goes **my **hero…'_

_**Watch him as he goes!**_

Kagome watched as Spain, Prussia, Canada and France cheered on America. They surrounded him in a semi-circle at the arcade as he played a zombie-robot-monster shooting game, one that Kagome didn't know the name of and didn't care to find out.

Prussia whooped especially loudly when America, moving with confident expertise, shot every missile coming at him from the robots and proceeded to shoot the robots with the plastic gun until they exploded. The game paused and high-fives were exchanged all around, until the annoyingly orange piece of plastic was picked up again, and the game, resumed.

Kagome sighed from behind the counter when she realized she was staring. This infatuation with that immature country… it was too alarming for her to talk about.

The consequence for fear is the loss of a hero…

_**There goes my hero…**_

"No means _no, _Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at the albino at her door. The teen growled in a demonic way, scaring her. She closed her eyes when he reached out to her, and yelped when his sharp finger nails scratched and gripped her arms, but in an instant, the pain was gone. Opening her eyes slowly, she gasped in shock when she saw America restraining her ex in a sleeper hold.

"If you _ever_ bother my Kags _ever _again, and I mean _ever again, _the punishment will be _much _harsher, mutt face." America growled into Inuyasha's ear and released him. Inuyasha scrambled up in a second flat and ran away; shooting dirty glares and weak threats at the blonde as he stumbled down her steps.

"And good _riddance!" _Alfred huffed, the enthusiasm in his voice putting emphasis in his words for him. "Anyways, who was-" Alfred turned to Kagome, but he froze when he saw perfect diamond tears falling down her cheeks. "K-k-k-" he stuttered, panicking.

"A-Al…" he swallowed thickly at the emotion in her voice and tried to form the words for an apology, but all the wind was knocked out of him when Kagome suddenly leapt forward and hugged him.

"Alfred… th-thank you…" she murmured, muffled by the fabric of his shirt, but America understood anyway. He smiled softly and gently returned the embrace, softly stroking Kagome's shiny raven hair.

"It's no problem, Kags… just know that I'll be your hero…" he murmured and sighed blissfully, heart pounding relentlessly.

'_There he goes again, my hero…' _Kagome mentally chuckled.

_**He's ordinary…**_

Kagome smiled at the three red, white and blue flowers that were wrapped together by a thin red thread. She picked them up off of her front steps, about to take them inside, when she noticed that the little red string wasn't tied and cut off as per usual; it continued down the front steps. As she picked more of it up and followed it, she was lead around the shrine grounds in seemingly random patterns, around the well house or in a low branch of the Goshinboku. Somehow they had been arranged in such a pattern that they never overlapped, so that she never tripped on any of them or pulled them out of order.

That wasn't all, though. The further along she got, the more she noticed little messy knots in the thread. Some of them were big, and some of them were small, but each of them eventually evened out. Sometimes, she'd come along the strings and she'd find a small slip of paper attached, reading off dates. Usually they were by the knots. She recognized dates such as the beginning and end of the American Revolution, the Civil war, both world wars, and some others. Some of more recently dated ones didn't have an end date, only a question mark. Kagome frowned slightly at these, but continued on her little hunt anyway.

She walked around for a little while before finally coming to the edge of the large flight of front steps to her and her family's house. The string had suddenly stopped, but there was one last note attached to the end, tied off in a lovely little bow. Picking it up, Kagome shifted all the feet of string into the crook of her other arm. She flipped the little note open and stared at it questioningly.

_Although you're up there at the top of the stairs,_

_I have to say something from the bottom of my heart._

_Meet me half way?_

Kagome tilted her head at the little poem. Grasping it, she moved a little, so that she could see over the step the paper was left in front of. She blinked when she noticed someone sitting about halfway down the large flight… someone with sunny blonde hair, a bomber jacket with the number 50 on the back, and a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

Kagome's face flushed pink, although she should've really expected it when she saw the dates on the little strips of paper. Quickly, Kagome silently made her way down the steps and stopped about two steps away from America, when she heard him murmuring to himself. It took her a second, but she realized he was slowly picking the petals off of a tiny that he must've brought, probably as a spare.

"She loves me… she loves me not… she likes me… she likes me not… she loves me-" Alfred sighed when he plucked the last petal off of the small flower. "…she loves me not…" He glanced at his wrist watch and seemed to slump.

Kagome smiled softly and fingered the red pile of thread in her hands nervously, looking down at it for reassurance.

"You know, I heard heroes always had sucky love lives because they always had to maintain a secret identity…" Kagome said thoughtfully. She glanced up at Alfred to see him whip around and stare at her for a moment, before turning to the side. The sunlight glinted off of his glasses, making it hard to see his baby-blues, but Kagome knew that they held sadness in them.

"O-oh…" Alfred muttered, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, and now Kagome really couldn't read his expression. However, if the way he practically deflated meant anything, then Kagome needed to say something, _soon_. She smiled softly and stepped down the rest of the way, taking a seat next to Alfred on the steps. He was still turned to the side, not looking at her. The air around him was stiff and miserable, caused by her supposed crushing rejection.

"Besides, I don't need a hero. I'm an independent woman, y'know." Kagome smiled to herself and shyly tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

"…The position of 'Boyfriend' has yet to be filled, though." She looked at him bashfully from the corner of her sparkling blue eyes. He whipped around to stare at her for a split second before grinning like a maniac and smacking a sloppy, goofy kiss against her cheek. Her face flamed red and America laughed jovially, jumping up and pumping his fist into the air.

"Thank you soooooooo~ much, Kaggy~! You won't regret this, not one bit!" America laughed to the heavens, picking Kagome up bridal-style and easily spinning her around in his arms. Kagome shrieked and threw her arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life.

"Not on the stairs!"

"Aww, c'mon-"

"At least let us get inside or something, baka! And put me down!"

"Does baka mean hero?"

"No!"

"Then no~"

"_ALFRED!"_

_**(…or maybe not so ordinary~)**_

MCD: Thank you to the Foo Fighters and Paramore for the song~

Okay, explanation time. I haven't posted anything in a REALLLY long time because I've been really busy with school. I started track and field, I'm on the student advisory, and we've been having a bit of trouble with everything. That, and I have to look for a date to the dance and I'm just plain lazy. I've got a lot of stuff only half-finished, but over the time I've been gone, I can see my own improvement. Please be patient! It'll be worth the wait, I promise!


End file.
